Many vehicles are presently being equipped with accessory equipment such as cassette players, eight-track players, CB radios and the like. A very serious problem with such installations is that of theft. In such installations, such accessory units are relatively easily removable from the vehicles and such losses have greatly increased insurance premiums for vehicles which profess to include such accessory units.
It is applicant's concept to provide a quick release mounting attachment to receive such accessory units which permit the unit to be positively held in the vehicle for proper operation thereof but which permits removal of the accessory unit without requiring any tools for the release of the same.
With applicant's device, a spring loaded mounting device is provided wherein a first permanent lip is provided to engage a portion of the accessory unit to be inserted into the vehicle and a second lip is provided, which second lip is spring loaded in reverse position to the first permanent lip to engage a second portion of the accessory unit and entrap the same therebetween.
With applicant's device, the flexibility of and the sliding arrangement of the two lip retaining elements provides an adapter and mounting attachment which will receive and hold a wide variety of various sized elements without requiring any mechanical adjustment of the device.
It is therefore an object of applicant's invention to provide a mountable attachment device for the mounting of accessory units to vehicles and the like which device provides a positive holding force for the units for proper operation thereof and which further permits ease of removal of the units therefrom.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide a mountable attachment device particularly designed for the placement of accessory units such as tape players, CB radios and the like into automobiles or other vehicles by providing a dashboard mounting plate having a releasable spring loaded grasping arrangement to hold selected portions of the accessory installed in association therewith.
It is still a further object of applicant's invention to provide a dashboard or other surface mounting device for the mounting of various accessories into automobiles and other vehicles which includes a plate member positively positionable upon the dashboard or other selected area of the vehicle with spring loaded retaining elements arranged thereon to grasp and secure selected portions of the accessory placed therein such that the accessory may be easily inserted into the device and easily removed therefrom without requiring removal of the positionable plate member.
It is still a further object of applicant's invention to provide a universal mounting attachment device for use in vehicles and the like for the mounting of accessory elements, which mounting device is designed to receive a variety of elements without requiring any positive resizing of the same for the placement of such elements therein.